Letters from the Heart
by D'Fuentes
Summary: Don's second mutation a second time... Chpt 17 What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

_Experimenting here ;-D_

_Leo is thinking about Karai after she tried to kill off his family...Prodigal Son ((C) Peter & Kevin)_

_**Betrayed**_

_Song: You Lost Me – Christina Aguilera (**Bold**)_

_

* * *

_

"_They're gone..."_

"_How dare she..."_

"_We had a deal..."_

"_Honor is our way..."_

"_**I am done, smoking gun"**_

_**"We've lost it all, the love is gone"**_

"_My family's gone"_

"_**She has won, now it's no fun"**_

"_**We've lost it all, the love is gone"**_

"_I have to find them...no...not gone"_

"_**And we had magic, and this is tragic, You couldn't keep your hands to yourself"**_

"_Breathe...walk..."_

"_**I feel like our world's been infected"**_

"_**And somehow you left me neglected"**_

"_The honor...where has it gone..."_

"_**We've found our lives been changed"**_

"_**Babe, you lost me"**_

**"**_**And**** we tried, oh, how we cried"**_

"_**We lost ourselves, the love has died"**_

"_**And though we tried you can't deny"**_

"_**We're left as Shells, we lost the fight**"_

"_No...they're alive..."_

"_She lost...I..won...lost..."_

**"**_**A****nd we had magic, and this is tragic"**_

"_**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself, oh**"_

"_I need to breathe"_

"_I have my honor"_

**"**_**I**** feel like our world's been infected"**_

"_**And somehow you left me neglected"**_

"_Karai..."_

"_**We've found our lives have been changed"**_

"_We both have"_

"_**Babe, you lost me"**_

"_You betrayed me...betrayed Bushido.."_

"_Are you sorry?"_

"_Touch my family again and I will kill you..."_

"_**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet"**_

"_**But you chose lust when you deceived me"**_

"_Your sword..."_

"_**And you'll regret it, but it's too late"**_

"_**How can I ever trust you again?"**_

**"_I feel like our world's been infected"_**

**"_And somehow you left me neglected"_**

**"**_**We've found our lives been changed,** yeah"_

**"_Babe, you lost me..."_**

"_And I've found my family"_

"_And you lost yours"_

_Yours truly,_

_Leo_

_;-D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just Experimenting ;-D_

_Raph & Leo are sparring...preparing or training for battle.._

_**Song: "Uprising" by MUSE**_

_

* * *

_

I could see it in Leo's eyes

_The Paranoia_

_**Paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR, transmissions will resume**_

_Bishop was relentless.._

_Stockman is unstable.._

_**They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
And hope that, we will never see the truth around**  
**(So come on)**_

_What does he see in Karai..._

_She's the spawn of Shredder...Oroku Saki_

**Another promise, another seed  
Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed**

_Why us?_

_Why do you let them control you bro?_

_**And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on)**_

_

* * *

_

_Raph I sense the doubt in your heart..._

_I could smell your fear..but_

**They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us**

_Do not fear..._

_For you are the strongest of us.._

_**They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
(So come on)**_

_I need you..._

_Because I fear..._

_

* * *

_

_I can see you're hurting Leo..._

_But I'll never let you know that I know.._

**Interchanging mind control  
Come let the, revolution takes its toll**

_We can beat this..._

_I could feel the courage beating like a drum in your heart..._

_**If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye  
You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die  
(So come on)**_

_

* * *

_

_I will learn from the fearlessness I see in your eyes.._

_Or is it what you see in me..._

**Rise up and take the power back  
It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack**

_Reflected back at me?_

_Nevertheless...it's the same..._

_**They know that, their time's coming to an end  
We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend  
(So come on)**_

_I need you bro.._

_I know you've got my back.._

_

* * *

_

_I see it now..._

_That look in your eyes.._

**They will not force us  
****They will stop degrading us**

_I understand what you're saying..._

_I am sure of it now..._

_**They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
(So come on)**_

_Bro, I don't need to tell you..._

_You already said it yourself..._

**Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**

_

* * *

_

_We Will be Victorious_

_For we have each other_

**They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us**

_We Will stand together_

_Strong, united as one_

_**They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
(So come on) **_

_Our enemies Will fall at our hands_

_So come on..._

_Raph we are ninja.._

_

* * *

_

_Yours truly..._

_;-D_

_(Editing this in Doc Manager was a bitch...sorry for my language..but ugh...)_

_I will learn from the fearlessness I see in your eyes..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm taking you guys way way back ;-D_

Don, the generally morose turtle, places Jhanna's locks into his camping bag..

Song: "My Immortal" by Evanescence

* * *

"_**I'm so tired of being here**_"

On this planet

Where we're not accepted...

"_**Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave**_"

I know you have to leave

I have a mind to tell you not to go..

"_**I wish that you would just leave**_"

Now you're gone

And I'm hurt..

"'_**Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_"

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real**_"

I'm not sure why...

It was just one …..

"_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_"

If you had stayed..

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_"

Jhanna...

All I have left of you is your hair..

"_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light**_"

The way you fight..

Your way of honor

"_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts**_"

Blue

As the moon held captive by the sky..

"_**My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away**_"

Have I lost my mind...

One night...

"_**All the sanity in me**_"

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real**_"

I'm not sure why...

Only one brief moment, still…..

"_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_"

If you had stayed..

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_"

Mariah's reign of terror on your people

"_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_"

I wish I could have been there

To save you from it...

"_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_"

No..

It was never so, but I wish it was...

"_**But you still have  
All of me**_"

"_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_"

So hard I've tried...

"_**But though you're still with me**_"

In my heart..

But its not enough..

"_**I've been alone all along**_"

Jhanna...

If you had stayed with me...

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_"

_Yours truly,_

_Don_

_

* * *

_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Not sure what to make of this...what do you think?_

_I need to find some badass songs for the next Chapters...tired of the mush.. :-P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Leo's Faceoff with Shredder_

_As he makes the decision for them to sacrifice themselves...right before the Utroms save them._

**Song: "Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin (Thanx to artychick7)**

**

* * *

**

"**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**."

Us, my family and I...

"**Close your eyes, so many days go by**."

Maybe, I wouldn't see...

"**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**."

...See how they're suffering...

"**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies**."

No...I won't allow you...

"**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong**."

The world doesn't know us anyway..

Brothers...

"**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**."

I'm sorry..

"**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**"

He will not win...

"**Trembling, crawling across my skin**."

What have I done...

"**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of min**e."

My life is mine...

Sadly..so is my brothers tonight..

Shredder...

"**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**"

I will not allow you to continue...

"**I won't last long, in this world so wrong**."

And neither will you...

So my brothers..

"**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**"

I know you say its alright...but

"**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**"

We will not allow him to do this...

My family..

"**Hold on. Hold on**."

My brothers...I say goodbye...

"**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**"

Be strong...

"**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**"

Family..

"**Hold on. Hold on**."

I love you

"**Goodbye.** "

_Yours truly,_

_Leo_

_

* * *

_

_;-) Well I hope you liked... I had to literally wrack my brains whilst the song was playing to get the perfect scenario / situation..._

_Raph...Mikey and Leo are coming up soon..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, so out of experimenting with these Poem/Song/Fic thingys...I realized that Raph is the easiest to do...'cause he's so badass. I'm listening to the song & all I see is Raph._

_This one is based on Raph as Nightwatcher & Ep - Meet Casey Jones (2003 Series) & all the drama that went down... ;-D_

_

* * *

_

"**_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace_**"

Leo you just gotta say it don't ya...

"**_Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape_**"

I gotta get out of here...

"**_I'm my own worst enemy_**"

I am...

I don't get what you're sayin' Sensei

"**_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling_  
_Is there nothing you can say_"**

That makes sense..

"_Take this all away  
I'm suffocating_"

In this helmet...

**"_Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me_"**

What is wrong with me!**  
**

"**_I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared_**"

To lead as you do...

"**_I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares_**"

Or at least they don't understand...

"**_I'm my own worst enemy_**"

I know I am...

"**_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_**"

To let me know that you understand?

"**_Take this all away_**"

This hiding...

"**_I'm suffocating_**"

In this helmet...

"**_Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me_**"

What is wrong with me!

"**_Goddddddd!_**"

I don't believe...

I'm a freak..

So why not...

"**_Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery_**"

I almost hurt Mike...

"**_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say_**"

Besides you forgive me Mike?

I wish you could...

"**_Take this all away_**"

Inside this shell...

"**_I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me_**"

What is wrong with me!

* * *

_Yours truly,_

_Raph_

**

* * *

**

_**I wanted you to guess the song ;-D**_

**Song: Given Up by Linkin Park**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews guys..._

_Now its real badass! ;-D _

_I think before was just Angry Angsty Raph lol_

_Mikey is fighting...& I'll leave it at that..._

_**Song: Wretches & Kings – Linkin Park**_

_

* * *

__Heh.._

_I've got this.._

_"**There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part; you can't even passively take part, and you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop**." _

_What can I say..._

_I'm not into tech like Don..._

"**To save face / how low can you go**"

_I can beat you down.._

_"**Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know**"_

_I've got game.._

_"**Static on the way / make us all say whoa**"_

_"**The people up top push the people down low**"_

_Heck we live in the sewer.._

_Why don't you..._

_"**Get down**"_

_Bet you can't survive where we live..._

_"**And obey every word**"_

_That Leo says..._

_"**Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard**"_

_"**Wanna take what I got / don't be absurd**"_

_No way bro..._

_"**Don't fight the power / nobody gets hurt**"_

_We'll ninjutsu your ass to to next year..._

_"**If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know**"_

_We're ninja..._

_"**There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload**"_

_Have you met Chuck 1&2?_

_So you sayin'_

_"**And no one make a move unless my people say so**"_

_When we move in you...  
_

"_**Got everything outta control**"_

_If you want to live...  
_

"_**Now everybody go**"_

"**Steel unload / final blow  
We the animals take control**"

_We're turtles!_

_"**Hear us now / clear and true  
Wretches and kings we come for you**"_

_We'll end it for ya..._

"**So keep pace / how slow can you go**"

_Ha...I'm the master of Speed.._

_"**Talk a lot of shit and yet you don't know**"_

_I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!_

_Yeah!_

_"**Fire on the way / make you all say whoa**"_

_Say whoa!_

_"**The people up top and the people down low**"_

_Hear us now.._

_"**Get down**"_

_Into the sewer.._

_"**And I'm running it like that**"_

_You can't keep up.._

_"**The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at**"_

_Chuck 1 kisses your cheek.._

_"**Somewhere in between the kick and the hi hat**"_

_Take that!_

_"**The pen and the contract**"_

_"**The pitch and the contact**"_

_Between you and my babies..  
_

"_**So get with the combat / I'm letting 'em know**"_

_I'm ninja..._

_"**There ain't shit you can say to make me back down no**"_

_I, the ultimate Champion..._

_Don.._

_"**So / push the button let the whole thing blow**"_

_These punks need to know_

_We'll make everything go..._

_"**Spinning everything outta control**"_

_Like shredding a half pipe.._

_"**Now everybody go**"_

_If you want to survive.._

"**Steel unload / final blow  
We the animals take control**"

_Yeah, we're turtles!_

_"**Hear us now / clear and true  
Wretches and kings we come for you**"_

_Fear us now..._

_You should fear my red bro!_

_"**Steel unload / fire blow  
Filthy animals / beat them low**"_

_Yeah we beat 'em low.._

"_**Skin and bone / black and blue  
No more this sun shall beat onto you**"_

_Don't return..._

_Or we'll get you.._

"**From the front to the back and the side to side**"

_I feel unstoppable...a Champion!_

_"**If you fear what I feel put 'em up real high**"_

_You better stop..._

_You better hide..._

"**There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part; you can't even passively take part, and you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels, upon the levers, upon all the apparatus, and you've got to make it stop. And you've got to indicate to the people who run it, to the people who own it, that unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all." (Mario Savio**)

_I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!_

_Yours truly,_

_I don't even have to say it..._

_

* * *

_

_Can you guess who or what Mikey is fighting?_

_I think I was playing with this song here..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so I'm kinda on a binge here..._

_I have writer's block..._

_Leo is at the farmhouse reminiscing about his defeat at the hands of Shredder (Shredder Returns - I think it was..)_

_

* * *

_

_As I stand here..._

_Staring out of the window..._

"_**I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me**"_

_The Foot..._

_Ninja's in black all around..._

_"**I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur**"_

_I will not fall..._

_Yet more come still.._

_"**Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me**"_

_I must fight till the end..._

_You will not have me..._

_"**And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**"_

_That's where you're wrong..._

_I fight for honor...I fight to serve.._

"**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong**"

_No, to prove you wrong..._

_We fight for the weak..._

_I wish I had this rain..._

_"**To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross**"_

_The pouring rains..._

_To hide the...  
_

"_**The distance in your eyes**"_

_You almost took my life..._

_I feel like I've failed.._

_Why must I go on?_

_"**Give me reason**"_

_I have one..._

_My family...and they have what it takes to...  
_

"_**To fill this hole  
Connect this space between**"_

_Yes...they're trying to tell me what they think I should know..._

_Is it enough?  
_

"_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide**"_

_I find it so hard..._

_To let go.._

_It was as if..._

"**There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned**"

_Why did I fall.._

_Why was I weak..._

_"**There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow**"_

_It fell like rain..._

_Cold and freezing..._

_"**And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing**"_

_Just as before..._

_Deja vu gone all wrong.._

_"**And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**"_

_Why do you lie?_

_I almost believed you...now anyway.._

"**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong**"

_I need a reason..._

_I need to know..._

_I only want..._

_"**To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross**"_

_Like the storm of that night.._

_Blurred vision...blurred.._

_"**The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide**"_

_Please help me to forget..._

_And not to believe in..._

"**In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny**"

_Oroku Saki..._

_You are no warrior.._

_You have no honor..._

_"**And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide**"_

_Too great to hide..._

_From my family..._

_They watch me now..._

_As the memories replay in my mind..._

_"**And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**"_

_I questioned myself..._

_If you were right..._

_That I get what I deserved...have I failed them...myself_

"**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong**"

_Your reasons are barely working..._

_I'm still stuck here..._

_Wanting, yearning ..._

_"**To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross**"_

_And drown my mind..._

_This perfection that has me here..._

_I still see...  
_

"_**The distance in your eyes**"_

_I understand now..._

_I saw in your eyes..._

_What must be destroyed.._

_Because it only ..._

_"**Give me reason  
****To fill this hole**"_

_With the honor I defend.._

_It lies in my heart and..._

_"**Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**" _

_In my mind..._

_"**Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide**"_

_I will return..._

_In time..._

_Once I cross this new divide..._

_Yours truly,_

_Leo_

_;-D_

_

* * *

_

_These just gave me fabulous idea for my other fic.. ;-D but I'll get to that after my exams..plus I have a project to hand in that was due last week Monday :-/ Heh.._

_Take Care Guys..._

_I'll **try **to stay away from fanfic for 3 months to complete all my school work...key word there TRY._

_My mom is threatening..._

_What? I cleaned your kitchen from top to bottom plus I made breakfast & lunch...geez..Ungrateful woman... :-P_

_Love ya._

* * *

_Thnx for R&R_

_**Song: New Divide**_

**_See...I'm on a Linkin Park binge...it ends here though. _**


	8. Headstrong

_**Song:**__**Headstrong by Trapt**_- Thanks to_** hmw95 - **_I love this song!

_

* * *

_

_How long is this gonna take?_

_I've got my Bo staff_

"**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**"

_360 degrees, 90 revs per minute…  
_

_I am almost always_

"**Contemplating everything you ever said**"

_About why we're here  
_

_Or who we are…_

"**Now I see the truth I got a doubt**"

_Was it really meant to be that way?_

_Sometimes I see….what's the correct word to describe it.._

"**A different motive in your eyes**"

_What does it mean?_

_They say I need to stop analyzing and just be me…_

"**And now I'm out, see you later**"

_Or whenever you wake up…_

'_Cause I just concussed your head._

"**I see your fantasy**"

_They're never real.._

_It's just something that you cannot feel.._

"**You want to make it a reality paved in gold**"

_Why…I don't know_

_You need to set a goal…_

"**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah**"

_Can you understand what's in mine.._

_I see the confusion in your eye_

"**Well, now that's over**"

_I'm bored with this.._

_Think I'll calculate the number of times you miss…_

"**I see your motives inside**"

_Funny how I can read you_

_I think I'll select one strategy now; I've got too many…_

"**Decisions to hide**"

_No…_

_I think you should really…_

"**Back off, I'll take you on**"

_Though I'm the peaceful one.._

_I am….._

"**Headstrong to take on anyone**"

_You said that I'm shy…_

_You think I can't hold my own…_

"**I know that you are wrong**"

_And I have a lot to say.._

_Don't get me wrong…I may be cocky because I know more…_

"**Headstrong, we're headstrong**"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Why don't you do us both a favor…_

_Take yourself and just…_

"**Back off, I'll take you on"**

_I feel the pulse of these weapons in my hands_

_You wouldn't believe how it makes me feel…_

**"Headstrong to take on anyone"**

_I'm tired of your guessing…_

_Would you stop talking…I hear what you're saying…_

**"I know that you are wrong"**

_We were trained to be this way…_

_To fight for the weak in THIS battle field …_

**"And this is not where you belong"**

_I would love to help you find your way outta here…_

_But I'm not the kinda guy to care…_

"**I can't give everything away"**

_What you want to know or where you want to go, that I cannot provide…_

_Because what I have in mind is your demise…_

**"I won't give everything away"**

_I don't believe you should know…_

_I keep my secrets to myself…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

_What that's you say…_

_Don't misjudge…its not your place anyway…_

"**Conclusions manifest, your first impression's**"

_I laugh at that.._

_We're not backing down…_

"**Got to be your very best**"

_Geez…I'm not impressed.._

_Your elbows are all bent…._

"**I see you're full of shit and that's alright**"

_I always plan how to fight…_

_It's my art…I never mean to cause fright…_

"**That's how you play, I guess you get through**"

_I don't know how…_

_Oh how it amazes me …_

"**Every night, well, now that's over**"

_That's a good thing…_

'_Cause with that form you'll never win.._

"**I see your fantasy**"

_Things that are meant only for Mikey_

_Only Mikey.._

"**You want to make it a reality paved in gold**"

_Not in this lifetime…_

_We're gonna prevent that tonight.._

"**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah**"

_Its complicated…_

_Especially my bro…he's got mine jaded…_

"**Well, now that's over**"

_I didn't even break a sweat…_

_But you're doubled over.._

"**I see your motives inside**"

_Don't even bother…_

_I've got no…_

"**Decisions to hide**"

_Believe me…_

_I'm telling you…_

"**Back off, I'll take you on**"

_I won't hesitate…_

_I won't give in… we won't and don't make that mistake!_

"**Headstrong to take on anyone**"

_You don't believe that…_

_Fooled whenever we're down…_

"**I know that you are wrong**"

_I will always stand.._

_Always ready to come again…_

"**Headstrong, we're headstrong**"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Is that all you got…_

_You're wasting your time…_

"**Back off, I'll take you on"**

_I can't wait to send you flying across the room…_

_Come on…challenge me…don't you wanna know, who am I?…_**  
**

"**Headstrong to take on anyone"**

_Warn me next time you throw your tantrum…_

_All this talk about how you're gonna have your revemge…_

**"I know that you are wrong"**

_Good always triumph over evil…you may say I'm naïve…_

_This is earth we're talking about…_

**And this is not where you belong**

_Let me point you the way…_

_Fists up in the air…_

"**Where you belong**?"

_Not here though…_

**"(I can't give everything away)"**

_Did you hear what I said?_

_We're tired of you being here…_

**"This is not where you belong"**

_Take my word for it…_

_What is it I'm not saying?_

"**(I won't give everything away)"**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

"**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about**"

_Honestly…if you believe that…_

"**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about**"

_Honestly no…I only know more_

"**Your motives inside and your decision to hide**"

_That I know…I can read it in your eyes…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Now, I don't think about it too much_

_I just wanna get this over with_

"**Back off, I'll take you on**"

_You're just a lazy chum_

_Do you know what I am?_

"**Headstrong to take on anyone**"

_What the hell are ya doin'_

_You sure got a lot to say…whatever_

"**I know that you are wrong**"

_Me I'm just me_

_I just do what I gotta do…_

"**Headstrong, we're headstrong**"

_You better recognize…_

_Never gonna back down…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, wait up guys…_

_Damn…I don't mean you…just… _

"**Back off, I'll take you on**"

_I'm not afraid…_

_I'm brave…_

"**Headstrong to take on anyone**"

_I'll have you believing that I'm the underdog... _

_Heck…I see that you believe me._

"**I know that you are wrong**"

_You're so out of it…_

_Its time for me to end this…_

"**And this is not where you belong**"

_FYI, you're asking the wrong person…_

_I am not your father, you're not my son…psyche!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

* * *

_Always resurrecting…sometimes I wonder…_

"**Where you belong?"**

_I'll tell ya…in a grave that is…_

**"This is not were you belong"**

_On this planet anyway…_

**(I can't give everything away)**

**This is not were you belong**

_How many times we gotta say it?_

**(I won't give everything away)**

_As my brothers had said…_

**This is not were you belong.**

_Yours truly_**,**

;-D

* * *

Ok there are eight (8) divisions…..the last is subdivided into five (5)..

So who's who?

The first is a giveaway ;-D

Take Care…Thnx for R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_Raphael's convo with a ganster…_

_It helps if the song is playing at the same time…_

**Song:** **Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise**

* * *

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

_**I'm getting ready to put some punks to bed…**_

_**They look at me and I could hear their thoughts in my head…**_

I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left

_**You got that right kid, you aint gone none left…**_

_**Look at you… are ya kidding me, you're laughing…**_

Coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that

_**Perfect stance with my feet shoulder width apart…**_

_**I'm gonna take 'you' down….**_

Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone

_**Heck…I've never met that one…**_

_**But I think my brothers would agree with that… **_

But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it

_**You all do anyways…**_

_**Why's Leo 'n Master Splinter never see my way…**_

Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of

_**I'm the baddest thing on this side of town…**_

_**Leonardo's not with me tonight there's no hesitating…**_

You better watch how you're talking, and where you're walking

_**Casey is not as psychotic at me…**_

_**Don't mess with us especially you 'Mohawk'…**_

Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

_**Really, Case can you believe this guy thinks he can test…**_

_**I'm not done yet, I just wanna have some fun…**_

I really hate to trip but I gotta, loc

_**What?**_

_**Dude, I may be a contradiction, but I don't believe in rules…**_

As I Grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool

_**I was pissed back at home…mostly because of my bro…**_

'_**N I'm here to calm down, I like to calm down in a fight…**_

I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like

_**Yeah, I'm my baby bro's hero…**_

_**Although I hate his taunting, I know he worships me, I'd rather be…**_

On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight

_**Really, my prayers are my katas a'ight…**_

_**Something like yoga, just with spite…**_

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

_**We're on a mission to change that vice…**_

_**We can't keep doing this, can't keep…**_

Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

They got the situation, they got me facin'

_**My fists are locked, my heart is racin'…**_

_**For the weak 'n that lil old lady I will fight…**_

I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the stripes

_**I live by the code of the warrior …**_

_**Though I wish the laws could have been a bit more lenient…**_

So I gotta be down with the hood team

_**I feel like an agent…Raphael is on the scene…**_

_**Undercover and in between…**_

Too much television watching got me chasing dreams

_**Enough of this…**_

_**These fools all say the same thing…**_

"_I'm an educated fool with money on my mind"_

_**I'll put you back into the right perspective…**_

_**Money's not everything, just ask me 'n my bros…but no…you're still thinking…**_

_"Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye"_

_**One right hand hook and I'll take it out of your eye…**_

_**Keep singing the same song…**_

_"I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger"_

_**Ya wouldn't be for much longer…**_

_**Masked vigilante, listen to what he says…**_

_"And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool"_

_**I say the same thing, but it's about my bros…**_

_**I'm fuckin' tired of your babbling and I should let ya know…**_

Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,

_**We ain't much different…**_

_**You and me…**_

I'm living life, do or die, what can I say

_**I'm a mutant that lives in the sewers…**_

_**How old are ya anyway?**_

"_I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24"_

_**If I had anything to do with it….**_

_**Shit, I gotta 'be' what Master Splinter says…**_

The way things are going I don't know

_**We're not the ones to make that decision…**_

_**Except to prison…we'll make sure that you go…**_

"_Tell me why are we, so blind to see_"

_**That ya all are fools…**_

_**Idiots and thieves…**_

"_That the one's we hurt, are you and me_"

_**Me 'n my pal here asks ourselves that same question…**_

_**But only when we lose our cool…guess we're not much different you 'n me…**_

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

_**We're about to change that part of life…**_

_**Seems impossible, seems like an eternity…**_

Spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Power and the money, money and the power

_**Is that all humans care about…**_

_**I think I should appreciate my own life more…what am I doing here…**_

Minute after minute, hour after hour

_**I see someone getting hurt…**_

_**Someone being mugged…**_

Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking

_**Everybody's fuckin' blind to see…**_

_**All material on earth does not last forever… so ya gotta stop bitchin'…**_

What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's kickin'

_**A fight…I think I'll jump in…**_

_**I dive head first without lookin'…**_

They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me

_**Actually there is, to give ya a hint I call him Sensei…**_

_**As I said before, 'could do without the laws, it's the rebel in me …**_

If they can't understand it, how can they reach me?

_**I know he does, he just doesn't agree…**_

_**If they only knew how this feels, but they don't…**_

I guess they can't, I guess they won't

_**I'll still come out here, fighting is my prayer…**_

_**I just gotta take you guys down for the sake of that lil old lady…**_

I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool

_**I've been conditioned to continue, no matter how long it takes…**_

_**The war, the violence, it's never gonna end…**_

Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise  
Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

_**I will not stop; I must at least try to end this…**_

_**We can't keep this up… **_

Spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

Spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise

"_Tell me why are we, so blind to see"  
"That the one's we hurt, are you and me"_

'_**Cause you're just a bunch of stupid assholes to me…**_

_**There's much more worth fighting for, and it's not money…**_

_"Tell me why are we, so blind to see"  
"That the one's we hurt, are you and me_"

_**I hope I made ya change your mind G…**_

_**I apologize if my methods of conversion involve beating the living daylights out of ya…heh…**_

* * *

_Oh my Raphie (or Raphy)…;-D_

_I had to take a break from my work…_

_Hope you enjoyed…_

_How to Save a Life is not depressing _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Song: "How To Save A Life" by The Fray**_

* * *

_I heard your voice calling, am I dreaming..._

_I remember the first time we met..._

**"Step one you say we need to talk"**

_What was it like when you met him the first time?_

_I could imagine what it was like_

**"He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you"  
**

_Were you ever civil to one another?_

_It's hard to imagine when you're always so bitter_

**"You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right"**

_The escape was always near_

_Always in reach, I know you felt like getting away from there_

**"As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame"**

_Why shouldn't you?_

_Did you fear for your life; or because of honor, you were blamed?_

_"_**And you begin to wonder why you came**"

_I know what it's like_

_The complication of where your duty lies and doing what's right_

* * *

_My father always taught us_

_To always do the right thing_

**"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend"**

_I tried with you, I really did_

_Thought we could be friends_

**"Somewhere along in the bitterness"**

_Your total bitterness_

_What caused it?_

**"And I would have stayed up with you all night"**

_Because I see you lying there_

_With all the good strangled with the very blood of your heart_

"**Had I known how to save a life**"

_I would have saved you from yourself_

_The 'one' he created _

* * *

_I hear you crying out for my help_

_I see him, in that twisted form of a demon_

**"Let him know that you know best"**

_I know they're not the same_

_But it reflects the truth, I know you know this_

_"_**Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense**"

_You need to escape your past_

_Turn your back on him_

"**Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong**"

_Believe me it's not that hard_

_Bushido guides your way_

"**The things you've told him all along**"

_Was the true warrior speaking from inside you_

_A voice that was crushed and twisted to serve his deeds.._

"**And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you**"

_Though, it is too late for him to hear_

_Now his sins and conjured ghosts haunts you_

* * *

_I see you lying there_

_That dream still lingers in my memory..._

_"_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**"

_Did I really?_

_Now I find us here helping you; a soul floating_

"**Somewhere along in the bitterness**"

_So helpless, though you may disagree_

_My heart inclines me to continue with this vigil_

_**"**_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**"

_To try save something so long gone_

_I would not have failed_

"**Had I known how to save a life**"

_This thing inside me calls me to_

_A voice in my head pulls at my very core_

* * *

_I hear your voice again_

_It whimpers at his 'seeming' presence_

"**As he begins to raise his voice**"

_We both know that you wish it was him_

_But this is something different, he seems different_

_"_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road**"

_It's not him, can't you see_

_Now you quiver in fear, time to follow new rules_

"**Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things**"

_Kill you in person or let 'that' other do it for him_

_Did you wish for the opportunity to ask?_

"**He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same**"

_Either one is true in a sense_

_Why were you chosen as the heir?_

_**"**_**And you begin to wonder why you came**"

_To carry on the torch of a burning flame_

_This legacy you thought so dear, it may be our end I fear_

* * *

_I was once invited by him, but refused when I found out the truth_

_A truth I tried to share with you, but no_

_"_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**"

_I don't know what all this means_

_Watching you lying there, your mind, it's..._

"**Somewhere along in the bitterness**"

_The bitterness of your life_

_The conflicts of your existence_

"**And I would have stayed up with you all night**"

_Because it is who I am_

_This code I'm guided by_

"**Had I known how to save a life**"

_We would have been friends_

_You would have found family...peace_

* * *

_It's this dream again_

_It keeps me wondering_

_"_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**"

_All of this could have been different_

_We were all so bent on revenge _

"**Somewhere along in the bitterness**"

_I could have changed things_

_Changed the course of our lives forever_

"**And I would have stayed up with you all night**"

_Like a new best friend_

_Warriors fighting side by side_

"**Had I known how to save a life**"

_...Save a soul_

_Based on this little glimmer of hope_

* * *

_And I watch as you lie there_

_Near death because of the choices you made_

"**How to save a life**"

_A soul that we now have to depend on_

_The key to our survival lies within you _

"**How to save a life**"

_I remember that dream..._

_The one with you crying out to me_

"**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**"

_My two senseis saw it as hope_

_We need to find you_

**"Somewhere along in the bitterness**"

_That endless sea of dark gloom_

_In the end I decided to try_

"**And I would have stayed up with you all night**"

_Just to pull you from it_

_It could have happened sooner_

_"_**Had I known how to save a life**"

_I would have saved you_

_That sliver of goodness and hope I saw in your eyes..._

"**Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life"  
**

_Your truly,_

_Leo_

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update...(project & exams kept me away)_

_This is for _**XDemon777**

_Guys thanks for R&R!_

So what is Leo referring to? :-D


	11. Chapter 11

_Song: 21 Guns by Green Day_

* * *

_Master Splinter says that I worry too much..._

_I always find myself asking..._

**"Do you know what's worth fighting for?"**

_What are we really doing here?_

**"When it's not worth dying for?"**

_I don't always see the thrill guys..._

**"Does it take your breath away"**

_I would love to know..._

**"And you feel yourself suffocating?"**

_Sometimes it feels that way..._

_This was not our doing..._

_Yet we're trying to fix it despite the injuries incurred..._

**"Does the pain weigh out the pride?"**

_This pain is consuming me, consuming my mind_

**"And you look for a place to hide?"**

_I'm losing my senses, seeing my memories wash before my eyes..._

**"Did someone break your heart inside?"**

_I feel it now, or have I completely lost it..._

_" _**You're in ruins"**

_No..._

_I...I know you guys..._

**"One, 21 guns"**

_I recognise you, please_

**"Lay down your arms, give up the fight"**

_Why can't I say it?_

_I remember this one_

**"One, 21 guns"**

_Yet, I feel threatened_

**"Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I"**

_I must defend myself, defend you...why?_

_There's nothing left in me.._

_Nothing else I could do..._

**"When you're at the end of the road"**

_I see you, but I am unable to reflect..._

**"And you lost all sense of control"**

_You know me, bu why do you want to harm me?_

**"And your thoughts have taken their toll"**

_I cannot reflect now..._

**"When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul"**

_Who am I? I do not know..._

_You again..._

_What do you want with me?_

**"Your faith walks on broken glass"**

_I have to be somewhere, my mind's intoxicated_

**"And the hangover doesn't pass"**

_I want it to end now.._

**"Nothing's ever built to last"**

_Including me..._

**"You're in ruins"**

_You have won, what am I in?_

_I do not know you all_

**"One, 21 guns"**

_Please..._

**"Lay down your arms, give up the fight"**

_I am lost_

_I see that you have not given up hope_

**"One, 21 guns"**

_My mind has already surrendered..._

**"Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I"**

_What have I become?_

_Why are you hunting me?_

_Why am i questioning myself?_

**"Did you try to live on your own"**

_What have I done?_

**"When you burned down the house and home?"  
**

_Home...what home...that's where I want to be..._

**"Did you stand too close to the fire"**

_I remember the burning in my leg, but not the fire..._

**"Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?"**

_You all are nothing more than a rock to me..._

_I am what I am_

_This cage...it seems you all don't know..._

**"When it's time to live and let die"**

_I want to be set free_

**"And you can't get another try"**

_All is lost for life..._

**"Something inside this heart has died"**

_This is how I feel..._

**"You're in ruins"**

_I've got this one's foot.._

_Here they are again..._

**"One, 21 guns"**

_I...I am familiar with you...Master..._

**"Lay down your arms, give up the fight"**

_I beg you, I am gone_

_This pain must be ended..._

**"One, 21 guns"**

_My brain, is clear once more..._

**"Throw up your arms into the sky"**

_The clear, vacant sky..._

_Whatever is left, is nothing worth fighting for.._

**"One, 21 guns"**

_I am no longer in charge_

**"Lay down your arms, give up the fight"**

_Whatever is in charge now, there's no turning back_

_I am frozen here.._

**"One, 21 guns"**

_Here you are again, why?_

**"Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I"**

_I'm gone but you're still holding on..._

_Yours truly  
Don_

* * *

_Anybody ever wondered what was going through Don's mind , or what he was asking himself when he was in his second mutation? He's quite analytical-his mind-_

_I do not own TMNT, I think Nickelodeon does ( since 2009). *Are you worried about how they'll turn out after they finish their work on those CGI turtles?*_

_I've got some CDs...108 Linkin Park songs *evil smile*_

_Make some suggestions!_

_Oh and what do you think?_  
**  
Anyone...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Song: "Do you know your enemy" by Green Day**_

_This is based on the episode "Junklantis" - Mike & Don :-D_

_"Dibs on the first ride!_

_First mate Michelangelo ready to launch sir!_

_Ah ooh ga, ah ooh ga! Dive, dive!_

_Torpedos away!"_

_&8&8&8 Don &8&8&8_

_**Do you know the enemy?**_

_Once again evil is amidst_

_Even in our oceans and the sea_

_**Do you know your enemy?**_

_Always swimming around us_

_Like drones they're always busy_

_**Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**_

_We need to always be on top_

_Everything comes our way_

_&8&8&8 Mikey &8&8&8_

_**Do you know the enemy?**_

_This is what we're wired to do_

_I'm ready to take on the sea_

_**Do you know your enemy?**_

_We're about to face new enemies_

_'A thousand leagues beneath the sea'_

_**Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**_

_I can't remember when last I've had this much fun_

_This trip will definitely make my day_

_&8&8&8&8&8&8_

**Do you know the enemy?**

_**Do you know your enemy?**_

_**Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**_

_&8&8&8 Don &8&8&8_

_**Violence is an energy**_

_That we're forced to use everyday..._

_A formidable force indeed_

_**Against the enemy**_

_Making even the mightiest fall_

_Though some may seem undefeatable to me_

_**Well, violence is an energy, wah hey**_

_An energy I'd rather not use_

_I'd welcome anything electrical sent my way._

_&8&8&8 Mikey &8&8&8_

_**Bringing on the fury**_

_Inside this junkyard_

_Hidden here in the deep_

_**The choir infantry**_

_Silent voices cry out for help_

_Only to be heard by superhero, me_

_**Revolt against the honor to obey**_

_Remain unheard and keep within the darkness..._

_Why should I, when we have the power to save the day_

_&8&8&8 Don &8&8&8_

**Overthrow the effigy**

_Humans are really strange_

_For example, take these_

_**The vast majority**_

_Following this unfortunate man_

_We're gonna take down this ship_

_**Well, burning down the foreman of control**_

_He's mad as hell_

_This mad condemned soul_

_**Silence is the enemy**_

_Its why I practice stealth_

_Silence overcomes our enemies_

_**Against your urgency**_

_To acquire riches and wealth _

_So driven by greed_

_**So rally up the demons of your soul**_

_Because apparently there are uglier things in the world_

_Man up and face your foes_

_&8&8&8&8&8&8_

_**Do you know the enemy?**_

_**Do you know your enemy?**_

_**Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**_

_&8&8&8 Mikey &8&8&8_

**Do you know the enemy?**

_That's one huge enemy_

_He 's got us bound , Can I beg parlay?_

_**Do you know your enemy?**_

_This is not how its supposed to be_

_He's so god damned stinky_

_**Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**_

_I wonder what's gonna happen next_

_I'm too young to die this way_

_**The insurgency will rise**_

_We didn't let this man win_

_I saw the madness in his eyes_

_**When the blood's been sacrificed**_

_It filled this demented form with thrill_

_Its like his vice_

_**Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes**_

_He's an adversary to be reckoned with_

_And one with many flies_

_**Sing!**_

_&8&8&8&8&8&8_

_**Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay**_

_An undefinable power I should say_

_**Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay**_

_Might as well use it to bend the rules our way_

_**Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay**_

_'Seen it bring down a city in a day_

_**Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!**_

_Hence, we speak out against all oppression_

_&8&8&8&8&8&8_

_Not one of my best. I've got writer's block and I'm sick. Stupid cold. This song sounded more fun when I was listening to it. _

_Ugh...it's so repetitive, I left out the remainder of the song. Sigh...what's done is done._

_'Will do a better Don & Mike next time. I have a list. Thanks __**Margui **__!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hero by Nickelback - Thanks Margui!**_

_This one's for Michelangelo & Leonardo (The rare things they both have in common)_

* * *

(Mikey)

_I am up here looking down at the world below.._

**"I am so high, I can hear heaven"**

_Safe from the evils beneath.._

**"I am so high, I can hear heaven"**

_I feel like something's missing from my soul.._

**"Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me"**

_I watched the man drop down to his knees, begging.._

**"And they say that a hero could save us"**

_He has faith, that someone could save him.._

**"I'm not gonna stand here and wait"**

_Leo's down there already.._

**"I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles"**

_And descend on my prey.._

**"Watch as we all fly away"**

* * *

(Leo)

_Shame, we may all die young.._

**"Someone told me love would all save us"**

_I wonder if that man down there believes that.._

**"But, how can that be, look what love gave us"**

_Sometimes my heart aches to say it.._

**"A world full of killing and blood spilling"**

_A world that our naive minds once thought was great.._

**"That world never came"**

_My soul cries out for that 'innocent'.._

**"And they say that a hero could save us"**

_Where is your hero.._

**"I'm not gonna stand here and wait"**

_I will not allow this.._

**"I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles"**

_I can feel the wings of my soul extend, I call them katanas.._

**"Watch as we all fly away"**

* * *

(Mikey)

_I feel like we're racing against time.._

**"Now that the world isn't ending"**

_But it needs saving.._

**"It's love that I'm sending to you"**

_I'm hoping that love can save us.._

**"It isn't the love of a hero"**

_I'm no hero.._

**"And that's why I fear it won't do"**

_I'd die to be that hero.._

* * *

(Leo)

_A hero makes sacrifices.._

**"And they say that a hero could save us"**

_How many sacrifices do they make.._

**"I'm not gonna stand here and wait"**

_We have made so many sacrifices for their sake.._

**"I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles"**

_Does that make us heroes, they can't.._

**"Watch as we all fly away"**

* * *

(Mikey)

_I yern for that day when we look down.._

**"And they're watching us"**

_To be seen.._

**"They're watching us"**

_To bring hope..._

**"As we all fly away"**

* * *

(Leo)

_Mikey sees hope, but all I see is our enemies.._

**"And they're watching us"**

_Unsung heroes.._

**"They're watching us"**

_And they'll only see shadows.._

**"As we all fly away"**

**"And they're watching us**  
**They're watching us**  
**As we all fly away"**

_Yours truly,_

_Leonardo_

_Michelangelo_

* * *

_Well, how was this one?_


	14. Chapter 14

**"Missing" by Evanescence (Bold)**

_Leonardo is sent to train with the Ancient One._

* * *

_Father,_

**Please, please forgive me,**

_I can't believe it, he sent me away..._

**But I won't be home again**

_For so long, so far away..._

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

_And see the son that you want..._

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

_He has made me proud..._

**"Isn't something missing?"**

_I have done you wrong..._

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

_So many months, I wonder if..._

**You forgot me long ago.**

_Why was it so easy to send me..._

**Am I that unimportant...?**

_Did I fail you so badly that..._

**Am I so insignificant...?**

_What are you doing back home?_

**Isn't something missing?**

_can you ever forgive me..._

**Isn't someone missing me?**

_I forced your hand I know..._

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

_I have hurt you, my father, my sensei.._

**You won't try for me, not now.**

_I won't blame you if you never forgive me..._

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

_Still..._

**I'm all alone.**

_I miss them so much..._

"**Isn't someone missing me?"**

_Sensei..._

**Please, please forgive me,**

_I have dishonored you..._

**But I won't be home again.**

_If you wish it be so..._

**I know what you do to yourself,**

_Because of me..._

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

_As my heart is pierced by the ice that has been growing there..._

"**Isn't something missing?**

_You all are missing..._

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

_I'm the leader and now I'm gone..._

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

_I feel as though I was never their leader..._

**You won't try for me, not now.**

_Since I have wounded you, you know that there's nothing more you could do for me..._

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

_Ancient One is full of riddles..._

**I'm all alone.**

_I miss my home, a black hole of eternity..._

"**Isn't someone missing me?"**

_My soul is far gone, my flesh still here..._

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

_As this separation carves into my heart..._

**Knowing you don't care.**

_I think you still care..._

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

_My home, my loved ones..._

**I'll wake without you there,**

_Then I realise..._

**Isn't something missing?**

_I'm missing..._

**Isn't something...**

_I'm missing you..._

_Yours truly,_

_Leonardo._

* * *

_Thanks for reading..._

_I still have to get into the 'Raph element' to do Life is Highway courtesy Margui ;-)_

And uhm my Linkin Park binge :-D


	15. Chapter 15

_**"Life Is A Highway" by Rascal Flatts (Thanks Margui!) **_

_**Raphael is happy...why...because Don just introduced him to his bike. Okay 'happy' in his own dark sarcastic way.**__  
_

* * *

_All I wanted was freedom in this freakin' hidden lifestyle of ours,_

_I think I just saw my ticket to the freeway..._

**Whooo umm yeah...**

**Life's like a road that you travel on**

_Smooth and straight,_

_Winding and rough..._

**When there's one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

_Can be frustrating,_

_Trust me I know..._

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door**

_Knocking just to get back in,_

_We need to find places..._

**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**

**Where brave are free and lovers soar**

_Unlike me, I see the ugly side in things,_

_I need speed to run, to blur them all..._

**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate**

_To stop, and fix the broken things,_

_I mean, you need to break bones for them to heal right..._

**To break down the garden gate**

**There's not much time left today**

_Or tonight, as my brother would say,_

_Him and his restrictions, me and my way..._

_xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx_

_We're always moving,_

_Velocity is me..._

**Life is a highway**

_Long and fast,_

_I've got to become one with my bike..._

**I wanna ride it all night long**

_Keep an eye out for the shadows,_

_Save you little people..._

**If you're going my way**

_This here engine, hums with thrill,_

_It's become my only salvation..._

**I wanna drive it all night long**

_xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx _

_They wanna save the whole god damned world,_

_I'd rather help the ones I can reach..._

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It's in my blood and it's all around**

_Tangible, even the smell is there,_

_Everything about NYC..._

**I love you now like I loved you then**

**This is the road and these are the hands**

_That will try to save you,_

_One person at a time..._

**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**

**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**

_Okay, maybe not so far,_

_It's only a motorcycle, not a freakin' flight..._

**Knock me down get back up again**

**You're in my blood**

_Every filth of you,_

_Attached to every inch of me, which makes me realise that..._

**I'm not a lonely man**

**There's no load I can't hold**

_It's who I am,_

_'Cept for bullshit, that I can't stand..._

**Road so rough this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

_Shinning bloody bright, shit, it's only my LED lights,_

_When they're blind, I see the questions in their eyes..._

**Just tell 'em we're survivors**

_Of the government's nuclear wars,_

_Or whatever you chose..._

_xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx_

_All the rules have been twisted,_

_In my favor, I thank Don for the speed..._

**Life is a highway**

_A highway that was moving faster than me,_

_Now I've got a Harley-Davidson, now coined Hamato-Donatello..._

**I wanna ride it all night long**

_Just felt like cruising the streets,_

_Don't give a damn.._

**If you're going my way**

_Away from the fear,_

_Escape from the paranoia..._

**I wanna drive it all night long**

_To obscure the scorn, and the hate,_

_Rid of it all, but this is my fate..._

_xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**_

_xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx_

_The red lights are streamed, like lines of blood,_

_A battle gone all wrong, who knows..._

**Life is a highway**

_Never slowing down,_

_If you don't watch carefully, it would be missed, but..._

**I wanna ride it all night long**

_Until the horizon stops,_

_I could show you the sleeping sun, but only..._

**If you're going my way**

_I'd wash out the hideous,_

_With this 553 pound baby..._

**I wanna drive it all night long**

_Pump the adrenaline,_

_Charge my run..._

_xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx_

_Can't be like them,_

_'Specially not like you Leo..._

**There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)**

_Probably as far as the moon is from the sun,_

_No scratch that, we're 'bout as different as Mercury an' Neptune..._

**A misunderstanding once**

_Can't be no damned teacher's pet,_

_Hey, that's me, an' our differences grow..._

**But now we look it in the eye**

_Face it like the road,_

_Life is a highway, that I know..._

**Ooooo...Yeah!**

**There ain't no load that I can't hold**  
**Road so rough this I know**  
**I'll be there when the light comes in**  
**Just tell 'em we're survivors**

**Life is a highway**  
**I wanna ride it all night long**  
**If you're going my way**  
**I wanna drive it all night long**

**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**

_All the speed,_

_I ain't got no fear!_

_Yours truly,_

_Raphael_


	16. Chapter 16

**"Going Under" by Evanescence **

_Donatello - Notes from the Underground; he makes comparisons between going for their newfound friends Quarry etc & his feelings for April. (THIS IS FOR THOSE DON-APRIL CHICAS OUT THERE) _

* * *

I can't sleep,

I made a promise...

I must go back...

Wish I could do the same for...

April...

**"Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**

**50 thousand tears I've cried."**

Torn between this life...

And my own desires...

I must help our friends...

I can't tell my brothers...

**"Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**

**And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)"**

These dreams...

They keep haunting me...

Clear blue crystals...

Bright as your green eyes, so eager to help us...

**"Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)"**

Get up from this nightmare...

High pitched screams ringing in my ears...

Like my many heart strings...

Plucked constantly to sing...

**"Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"**

* * *

We're descending...

It's how I'm feeling...

**"I'm dying again"**

On the inside...

I wish I could hide...

* * *

I need to figure this out...

I want to solve the puzzle...

We can never be...

Dear girl, I've fallen for you...

**"I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)"**

In this deep dark underground...

Where no light shines...

They're so trapped there...

I can relate to them there...

**"I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through"**

Desperately trying to escape...

This thing clawing at my chest...

Why's it so hard...

It's so hard to free ourselves...

**"I'm going under"**

Under to help Quarry...

So deep...

Buried within...

So much beyond us...

**"Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.**

**(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)"**

All these new feelings...

Fighting against them...

To do what I'm supposed to do...

Too many things on my mind...

**"Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore"**

This must end...

There's no way...

I could follow through...

I need to focus, but not on you...

**"I'm dying again"**

I'm sacrificing my heart for them...

'Till the end...

Because I can't condemn you here...

Just as our friends were condemned down there...

**"I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)"**

I long so much...

For it to be...

So much more...

But I don't belong there, and you don't here...

**"I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through"**

We're on a mission to save them...

It may seem all hell bent...

I need to re-direct my energy...

My brothers need me...

**"I'm..."**

I'm sinking here...

Drowning my fear...

Fear of being disappointed..

Fear of stifling you...

**"So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)"**

So far underneath...

In this molten heat...

Burning the pain out...

It will never be...

**"I won't be broken again (again)**

**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**"

I'll come up again...

Resolved and determined...

Gotta do what's right...

For everyone, but...

**"I'm dying again"**

Clear blue change to green...

To taunt my mind...

But not this time...

I'm letting you go...

* * *

**"I'm going under (going under)**

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through"

* * *

I know that I'm in love with you...

But you will never know...

And I will never tell my bros...

We've got each other, and it's only fair...

**"I'm going under (going under)**

I'm going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under"

_Your truly,_

_Donatello_

* * *

_How are you? Thanks for reading & reviewing!_

_Gearing up for party again :-D_

_I love vacations! Would you believe I got called out for work as soon as my exams finished :-/ Anywayz, working overtime on projects means that I've got extra $ & bonuses for other stuff. Yay._

_Oh...I'm paying for not using sunblock on my shoulders...sigh...whatever...fun in the sun rules!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**_

_Recommended by __**Margui.**__ Muchas Gracias ;-)_  
_So I've decided to try this with Donatello's Second Mutation._

* * *

_When it happened I felt like_..._like I couldn't..._

**I can't escape this hell **

_My basic instincts were taking over me_)

**So many times I've tried **

_To keep my awareness_

**But I'm still caged inside **

_Inside of this monster_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare **

_Somebody help me find my way_

**I can't control myself **

_I don't seem to know what I'm doing_.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me **

_This primary core to my being_

**No one will ever change this animal I have become **

_No one can_.

**Help me believe it's not the real me **

_I don't want to believe that I've tried to hurt you_

**Somebody help me tame this animal! **

_I am tired of fighting and losing_

**This animal, this animal **

_This animal I've become._

**I can't escape myself **

_Is this really me?_

**So many times I've lied **

_Thinking that this mutation had replaced what nature had already installed_

**But there's still rage inside **

_Anger and frustration were constantly gnawing me_

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

_I've fought this beast, but I've lost_

**I can't control myself **

_I am conflicted, I need to hunt_!

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me **

_This craving is overpowering_.

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

_My hope is wavering_.

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

_The real me is sentient_.

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **

_I'm losing my mind_.

**Help me believe it's not the real me **

_This wild untamed beast_.

**Somebody help me tame this animal **

_Before I do something I regret_.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare **

_I cannot stand the internal battle between my need for blood, and the need to be home_.

**I can't control myself **

_Father, where are you?_

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare **

_You're the last thing I remember now_.

**I can't escape this hell**

_I want freedom, I want my mind back_.

**This animal, this animal **

_Is killing me slowly_

**This animal, this animal **

_Doesn't know what it wants_

**This animal, this animal **

_This animal's mind is in chaos._

**This animal**

_Has the need to kill and it's killing my memories_

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me **

_Should I really surrender_?

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

_My mind is exhausted_

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

_And I may come back to you_

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become **

_I only want a fighting chance to win._

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

_Help me believe that I'm not gone forever_

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

_If I murder them in this mutation then_...

**This animal I have become**

_Will have murdered me_.

_Yours truly,_

_Donatello_

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long with this._

_-D'Fuentes-_

_So what's your verdict? _

_And thanks for reading & reviewing!_


End file.
